Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Glory's Fury". Plot (In Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Leopard Seals, killer whales and anything. *Erik: Why would leopard seals eat anything they want? *Mumble: There predators. Like the leopard seal i chased from saving Bryan. *Erik: How could? *Mumble: I wonder if someone like me can be anything else. *???: Or, something like the Heart Stone. *Shippo: Yeah right. *Erik: Huh? *Mumble: You may look like me as a chick and- Phoenix? *Phoenix: Mumble! *Erik: Um....Hi. *Shippo: I'm Shippo. *Erik: I'm Erik. *Catherine: I'm Catherine. *Mumble: Phoenix! It's you. *Phoenix: Hi there Mumble, i never knew you lived here. *Mumble: This is our new home, Penguin-Land. *Phoenix: Wow, i missed Emperor-Land in many ways. We used to have a pool and a playground, but it's gone. *Mumble: Yeah, i know. (Meanwhile in the Frozen Lake, Bill and Will were searching for something) *Bill: We're finally here. Aliens must sneak for them. *Will: I'll read the paper once, but it was from the aliens. *Bill: Aliens. *Will: You got that. (Glory lands on the frozen lake) *Will: Ahhh! *Glory: Who goes there? *Bill: *worried* Me...........Bill. *Glory: Bill? *Will: Yes, i'm Will and he's Bill. *Glory: Brothers? *Will: Friends. *Glory: Interesting. I want to know where the penguins are? *Will: You want penguins? But your a penguin. *Glory: I don't cate about *stomp his feet to the crack* NOTHING! *Will: Woah! *Bill: Careful! *Glory: Now, you fear something in my watch! *Will: Well, you give it a try. *Glory: Take it. (Glory captures Bill and Will and put them in a jar) *Will: Ahhh! *Bill: We are trap! *Glory: Yes! Valentine's Day will be destroyed by the god of love and soul. (Glory flies into Penguin-Land and back at Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Atticus, i want you to meet someone. *Atticus: Who? *Mumble: This is my brother Phoenix, my ex-mate Catherine and my nephew Shippo. *Atticus: Hi. *Shippo: Glad to meet you. *Phoenix: It's nice that our kids are getting to know each other. *Erik: Hey Shippo, it's good to see you. *Shippo: So, anything going well? *Erik: Yes. (The Amigos and Carmen were arriving as well) *Ramón: So, this is where our friends are. *Raul: Wonderful. *Nestor: Now, we need to find the tallboy and- What? Two tallboys? *Lombardo: There can't be two. He must be the impostor. *Rinaldo: Yeah. *Mumble: And Phoenix, this is Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo. *Carmen: I'm Carmen. *Phoenix: Wait a minute, that must be the guy who is talking about the Heart Stone. *Ramón: Yeah. We must go to the Forbidden Shore to find the Heart Stone that is beyond the killer whales and the leopard seals. *Phoenix: We can find where the Heart Stone is. *Ramón: And we will get everything love since the sky has changed to pink. *Phoenix: Wait, when Mumble crossed the forbidden shore, he got washed up on Miami Beach in the USA and taken to a zoo, which soon, he went mad. Going to the forbidden shore is not safe. It's too risky to go there. *???: Too risky to go there? *Mumble: That's him! It's Glory the Love God! *Glory: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Very well you foolish penguins! You will never stop me! Antarctica is mine and i will take over Penguin-Land as a new home. *Phoenix: Um..... Noah own this place, not you. *Glory: QUIET! You may know something about the Terror of the Forbidden Shore. I am one of the mystic beings. *Nestor: Hey! Lovelace know them too. *Glory: Love Lace? Ha ha ha. That is the stupidest name i had ever heard. *Mumble: DON'T SAY THAT! *Glory: Now, your heart is broken! (Glory uses his love arrow on Mumble and loses his heart on Gloria) *Mumble: Gloria! *Gloria: What? I'm not with you. *Glory: Yes! It's working! *Phoenix: You monster! *Glory: After i turn everything pink, Penguin-Land is going down! *Raul: He had escaped the Heart Stone! *Glory: Heart Stone? No! Not that! I'm going after Adelie-Land! (Glory flies off to Adelie-Land) *Carmen: That heart god is gonna pay for this! *Mumble: Like Boss Skua, he had wings. *Phoenix: That was unfunny and unawazing. *Mumble: We have to go after him, who will go after him? *Lombardo: I don't know. *Phoenix: I'm on it! (Phoenix begins to chase down Glory) *Phoenix: HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID TO MY BROTHER! *Glory: Never: Take this. (Glory created a earthquake to make a trap on Mumble, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo and Carmen) *Carmen: What the heck. *Glory: Oh yes! I escaped the Heart Stone, it was a cold fire of something that i know. *Phoenix: No! Your brain is getting everything from the love of yourself. *Glory: You know. Men love Men. And Women love Women. *Phoenix: WRONG! YOUR LAZY AND LEAVE! *Glory: Never! You can never stop me for everything i done! *Mumble: Show us your true personality. *Glory: Chase after me in Adelie-Land! (Glory files off to Adelie-Land) *Mumble: We're trap. *Phoenix: Yeah, we can think of something. *Ramón: I know, there is water in the crack and jump in the water to swim there. *Phoenix: Alright, let's go. (When the penguins jump in the water, they were swimming in a underwater cave) *Mumble: Everything.......is.....sunken. *Phoenix: Yeah, there is alien stuff there. *Ramón: This is real scary, my mother swim there to check out the alien stuff, along with Rimon and Roy. *Raul: Roy is the 37th elder of Cape Adare after Xever. *Mumble: Come on, there is a way out, in the tunnel. (They enter the tunnel, but they saw crabs living here) *Mumble: Crabs? *Phoenix: Watch out, they may hit you. *Ramón: Like in Antarctica, they live in tropical islands. *Mumble: Catch along guys, we don't want to get hurt. (The penguins stay in a group as not getting hit by the crabs. Meanwhile with Glory) *Glory: This place stinks, i will change the ice- *Will: GET US OUT OF HERE! *Glory: QUIET YOU LITTLE KRILL! I will change the iceberg to a ship. *Bill: Um........ the iceberg is frozen on a lake. *Glory: Who cares? Your in a jar and now, i'm gonna change Antarctica the way it could be. (Glory unfroze the lake as the ice begin to break and split the iceberg into two pieces. The two pieces of iceberg put back together and transform into a ship) *Glory: Yes! I will sail to Adelie-Land to stop Lovelace! (Glory sails hos ship to Adelie-Land and meanwhile there) *Mumble: There it is. Welcome home amigos. *Ramón: Thanks Tallboy for getting us home. *Mumble: Glory will pay for what he did to me. (In the main section of Adelie-Land, they can see Lovelace) *Mumble: Hey Lovelace. *Lovelace: Hi- Mumble? Which one is the real one? *Phoenix: No, i'm Phoenix and this is my brother Mumble. *Lovelace: Nice to meet you. *Raul: Do you know what is love? *Sven: Love? *Mumble: Glory is planning to end all soul mates and rule Antarctica. *Carmen: Me and my mate learned about the Heart Stone in the Forbidden Shore. *Lovelace: No! The Forbidden Shore is a dangerous place. Killer Whales are here to eat you alive. *Ramón: But no sir, we need to learn what is love. *Lovelace: Oh, *singing* "What is love? Penguin, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more" (The Magellanic, Chinstrap and Little penguins are watching Lovelace sing) "Penguin, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more" (The penguins were about to dance as they celebrate for the water to unfroze) "What is love? Yeah, yeah I don't know why you're not there I give you my love, but you don't care So what is right? And what is wrong? Gimme a sign" (The Chours join in except Mumble was tap-dancing to it) "What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more" *Phoenix: *singing* "Oh, I don't know, what can I do? What else can I say, it's up to you I know we're one Just me and you I can't go on" *Ramón: *singing* "What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love? What is love?" (The Chours except Mumble sing one more time) "What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more Don't hurt me Don't hurt me" (They spread around in a circle) "We all have to do Find the Heart Stone We all have to do Find the Heart Stone We all have to do Find the Heart Stone We all have to do Find the Heart Stone" (They hold fins together with Sven flying around) "What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love? Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more (Huh-huh, huh-huh) Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more (Huh-huh, huh-huh) Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love?" (The song ended with the penguins cheering) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Chapter 3) Previous: Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories